


Pepper and Salt

by DarylsChaperone (inappropriatefangirlneeds)



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cum Play, M/M, One Shot, Rickyl, beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/DarylsChaperone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickyl One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper and Salt

Daryl took his bolts outside with him and sat down in a little distance from the other people of their group which were roaming around. He started to clean his bolts with an old rag and a little bit of water he brought along in a bottle. All the clotted blood and guts were quite hard to remove and he could have sworn that the walker blood was even more sticky. If anyone was watching him he would see Daryl's gaze come unfocused of his task every now and then. Daryl was seemingly looking out in the open, maybe keeping a watch on the walkers that were piling up against the fence again. Though it was something else that caught his attention. He was looking at the slender figure that was working out there. Rick was taking care of his crops, spreading some manure over them. Daryl was grateful for Rick playing farmer again, not only because this meant that they got an extra addition of nourishment but because of this he could also watch that man work. He saw Rick bending down to examine the little plants in front of him, he saw his muscles work when he was using the shovel. He saw Rick scratching his beard, running his fingers trough it while thinking about what would get his farm to grow better. He would wipe his hand over his  face in order to remove dust and sweat. On the hotter days Rick would even take off his shirt and Daryl would find a reason to be closer to the little farm in order to watch the sweat glistering on Rick's pale skin. Daryl also liked the fact that all the gardening had a calming effect on Rick. It brought him down, brought him together. He got something to do that contributed to their group but was peaceful. Rick would always come back with more relaxed features after he took care of his crops, unless someone retrieved him from his farm with bad news. But not today. Rick came back on his own after he was finished. His movements showed how tensed his body was when he headed in the direction of the cell blocks. He looked troubled, his face was strained. Daryl could only guess what was running through this mans head but he knew something else that would relax those features of his. 

Daryl got up, he was finished with cleaning long ago. He crossed Ricks way leaning in close to him. " _Wanna_ _meet in the back of the empty cell block"_   Rick was not looking up but Daryl could hear him swallow. " _I´ll be there in about 10 minutes"_

Rick had used his 10 minutes to clean himself. His beard was still damp from the water Rick let running through it to remove all the dirt and dust from the day. Daryl intertwined his fingers in Ricks beard when he put his hand on the side of his face. He drew him closer and kissed him. Daryl could feel Rick's facial hair on his own skin, not scratching like usual since the hair was still soft from the recent washing. Rick's three day beard had scratched the most. It was back then when they started their thing. Brotherly claps on the shoulder turned into more physical things. Daryl could still remember the feeling of Ricks beard on his skin the first time while Rick had moved over his whole body leaving kisses and licks everywhere. He remembered how he had held Ricks head down to get more of the scratching. How he had hinted Rick to bite down on his skin. They got quite rough with each other until they almost ended up scratching up their knees while fucking in an empty cell. Both of them did not talk much about this but it got apparent that it was a little more than just the fucking and relieving tension when they started to lie even a little longer next to each other after their encounters. It was obvious when Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl drawing him in a hug. It could not be denied when Rick had started placing soft kissed on Normans skin every now and then. Their cuddling got more and more until it was something Daryl looked forward to as much as to their fucking.  But today they would not have much time for this, there was a group meeting scheduled they had attended.  

Ricks closed eyes tore open when Daryl bit down on his lip without warning. He was drawing in the air sharply when Daryl broke their kiss in order to lick along Ricks neck. He was biting and kissing the back of his neck before he brought his lips to Ricks ear. " _Get on your knees"_ Daryl could almost feel the shiver that was running through Ricks body himself.  He had never been someone soft and all vanilla in the sheets but it was Rick who made him cherish a little more than just the rough fucking. Daryl would rather have Rick just manhandling him, pinning him down on the mattress and get some hard pounding while he could feel Ricks teeth almost drawing blood from the skin on his back but Rick also enjoyed the psychological aspect of letting Daryl take all the control over him and the situation. It took a while until he had admitted this in front of Daryl and made a request. Rick cherished the commands the orders what to do. Like the one he just got. His cock reacted instantly when he heard Daryl's rough voice so close to his ear and he sank down to his knees. If they had more time Rick would probably not have been so obedient, anticipating some punishment from Daryl but he had to postpone this.  Instead he was taking Daryl's cock in his mouth the second Daryl had freed it from his pants.  Daryl leaned back on the wall when Rick started to suck him off.  He started playful, light kisses and a little stronger licks on Daryl's shaft but soon Rick wrapped his lips around the head of Daryl's cock again. There would be another time to tease Daryl until he would grab his head and just fuck into his mouth in frustration. Rick now was taking in Daryl's dick as far as he could. Daryl's head fell back when he felt Rick´s beard come in contact with his sensitive skin. Daryl involuntarily closed his legs a little to get more of that touch. He got even more of it when Rick released his cock and leaned his head on Daryl's left hip bone. Rick was tonguing Daryl's balls moving his head up and down to also reach their underside. His beard was scratching along Daryl's inner thighs who could not help but run one hand through the hair of the man before him. The roots were still wet from the shower, only the longer parts had dried completely in the ends. Another hand moved on the side of Rick´s face playing with his facial hair again. Daryl had to remove one of his hands again to steady himself against the wall when Rick moved his head back up in order to take Daryl's cock in his mouth again. A wise precaution as Daryl's knees already weakened when he felt the beard move over his skin, even before he felt Ricks tongue again. A muffled moan echoed in the walls when his cock was pushing against the back of Ricks throat. Due to his closed eyes Daryl missed how the corners of Rick's mouth curled up in a smile. What he fully noticed was the motion Rick had established by now. He gradually increased the speed with which he was moving on Daryl's cock. Daryl would not last long Rick noticed how close he was. He swallowed his cock deep in again when he felt Daryl's orgasm hit in ready to swallow his cum but Daryl instead let his cock glide out of his mouth spilling his cum all over Rick´s lips  and into his beard. When Daryl's hips stopped jerking he was leaning back a little with a sigh. Rick´s tongue darted out to lick the salty substance from his lips. Before he could care about the other mess Daryl had left he felt how his mouth got claimed. Daryl's tongue was invading his mouth getting a taste of his own seed. He held Rick's head in his hand with his thumb pressed into his beard. He found a pool of the sticky substance in there and was circling his thumb over it. Daryl brought his hand to his mouth licking his thumb clean before he took care of the mess he had made. He let his tongue brush over Ricks beard starting with the spots that had mostly hit Rick's skin. Those were cleaned quite quickly before Daryl let his tongue run lightly over the top layer of Rick's beard. He had added another spice to this gorgeous salt and pepper in front of him and now he was going to savour this. His tongue dug farther into the Rick's facial hair reaching to where his cum had flowed. Rick´s beard had gotten fairly dense the past weeks it took some time to reach all the spots. When he was finished licking his own cum out of Ricks beard he leaned in for a kiss again. 

He only then noticed how hard Rick's breathing had gotten. The obscene picture in front of him did not leave Rick cold. The sight of Daryl being so occupied in the task to clean him sent shivers down Rick's spine that went right into his cock. Rick had already opened his pants before the blow job giving his hard on some room, but his pants still felt way to tight and Rick craved to get some friction there.  Daryl dragged Rick up with the hand that was still caressing his face. After Daryl´s other hand had drawn Rick's pants down his hips he was spinning Rick round so that he was pressed against the wall. It was Daryl´s turn to get down on his knees. His tongue darted out to wet his lips when he was facing Rick´s cock. Daryl wrapped his mouth round the tip, tasting the precum that had already leaked. He let his tongue run over the tip several times before he moved his lips further down. He could feel Ricks grip in his hair when he started to move along his cock. First slowly then faster to draw out more of that beautiful moans Rick was making. Rick was close, it would not take long until he climaxed and Daryl had no reason to delay Ricks release any longer. He swallowed the cum that was spurting against the back of his throat, letting his lips enclosed around Rick´s cock just a few seconds longer than his orgasm run through him. Daryl released Rick´s dick. While his hand was caressing his hip he looked up to the man. 

There was this face he loved looking at so much. Exhausted but relaxed. When Rick closed his mouth into a smile and opened his eyes to look down on Daryl it seemed that he was at peace with the world again. At least Daryl was sure he made him forget what troubled him at least for this little moment. _Better than farming._

   


End file.
